Fatherhood
by Lola-2011
Summary: Nick explores fatherhood. R
1. Holding on to the Past

Fatherhood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Whoopi Goldberg and Lifetime do.  
  
It's early Tuesday morning, the sun is just peaking over the horizon, Nick is standing in his infant son's nursery, he leans over the crib to see that four month old, Dylan Ezra Biancavilla is peacefully sleeping.  
  
Nick paused and thought about his wife, they had been married a little over a year when their first child was born and twenty months later they had their second child a baby boy.  
  
Nick took a deep breath not wanting to go back further in the past, he walked across the hallway and into his oldest child's room, through all the stuffed animal mazes on the red race car bed, two year old Jordan Nicholas Biancavilla was sound asleep.  
  
Nick pulled the door around and walk out into the kitchen, he sat down on the couch and began to flip through the channels. Sometime later Nick was awaken by the sound of Jordan's voice, "Daddy, I wanna eat"  
  
Nick opened his eyes and playfully grabbed his son and held him in the air above him, Jordan laughed why Nick pretended his son was an airplane, "What would you like for breakfast?"  
  
He lowered Jordan and sat him down on the couch beside him, quickly Jordan jumped up and ran into the kitchen with Nick only a few steps behind him, Jordan stops in the middle of the kitchen and looks up at his father, "I want eggs, like Mommy makes".  
  
Nick looked down at the small child, "Like Mommy makes, huh?"  
  
Nick and Jordan made breakfast, ate and cleared the table before they heard the sound of crying from Dylan's room.  
  
An hour later Nick came through the clinic doors with a car seat in one hand and Jordan's hand in the other. Lana jumped from her seat and went around the desk, "I see you have your little angels with you".  
  
Lana took the car seat from Nick, he gave a slight laugh, "Lana, I need to ask a really big favor."  
  
Before Nick could finish his sentence, Lana took Jordan's hand, "Of course I'll watch them, I'd love to."  
  
Nick bent down and gave his children a kiss on the cheek, "I have to go to work for a little while, you guys behave and I'll be back shortly."  
  
Nick comes to his feet, "Thanks, Lana you're a life saver".  
  
"Anytime, Doctor", Lana takes the children over to her desk, she sits the car seat on the ground next to her chair, "Well, lets see, there are some toys over there you can play with".  
  
Jordan looked over and seen all the toys, "Yeah" and with that he ran over to the children's corner. Lana sat back at her desk and the phone rang, she picked it up, "Good morning, RWHC", Lana listens for a few seconds, "I'm sorry, Doctor Stowe in unable to take anymore patients"  
  
Lana hung up the phone and looked down at the baby, who's bright blue eye's seemed to be dancing. Lana lifted him out of his seat and into her arms. "Aren't you the sweetest thing ever?"  
  
Lu walks up behind Lana without her knowing it, "Well, yes I am, thank you" Lana turned around and stood up with Dylan in her arms.  
  
"Hey where'd you get this little guy?" she softly stroked the baby's head.  
  
"Doctor Biancavilla needed a babysitter."  
  
Lana hands Dylan to Lu, "Wow, he looks so much like his mother, where's Jordan?" Lana points over to the children's corner where he is playing with a little girl, "Look Lu, A ladies man just like his father".  
  
They both laughed and Jordan came running over to them, "Hi, Doctor Lu", Lu hands the baby back to Lana, "Hey, Jordan, would you like to be my helper for a while?"  
  
He looks around the room, "Yeah, I wanna play doctor".  
  
Later that evening, Nick is feeding Dylan in the living room when Jordan makes his usual request, "I wanna see Mommy".  
  
Nick sits the bottle down on the table in front of him, "Okay, let me go lay the baby down". Nick walks across the room to the bassinet, laying the baby inside and covering him up. "Okay, Jordan, have a seat on the couch" as he does, Nick pops a tape in the VCR and takes a seat beside him.  
  
The tape is showing footage from Rittenhouse hospital, you can hear laughter and talking in the background. Lana and Peter are walking back and fourth talking with several different people and then you see Robert talking with Dana, a very pregnant Dana, Nick then steps into the picture and spins her around to face him, "Hello, beautiful".  
  
Dana laughs as she wraps her arms casually around his neck, "Beautiful huh?, you won't be saying that when I'm in labor and screaming."  
  
Nick kisses her softly on the lips, "I'll love you even more."  
  
Lu was now the focus of the camera, "I say Dana goes into labor within the next week."  
  
Peter speaks up. "By the end of the day".  
  
Lana walks over to them "I'm in on that."  
  
Dana yells over to them "Oh, that's great, using my child's birth for profit."  
  
They all laugh and Lu jokingly asks, "Unless you've got any other idea's?"  
  
Robert steps in, "How about many many contractions Dana has before screaming for an epidural?"  
  
They all are yelling out different number while Dana is yelling "I can handle natural child birth".  
  
Lu walks over to Dana and outs her hand on Dana's rounded stomach, "Well, it's going to be a pretty big baby and it's her first, I say five contractions, top."  
  
Dana laughs, "Thanks for the comfort".  
  
The tape ends with all of them waving to the camera. Nick turns off the TV and Jordan asks, "Can we go see Mommy at her new home?"  
  
Nick picks his son up off the couch, "We'll go see her tomorrow, okay?. We'll even take her some flowers".  
  
Well, what do you think? I could leave it here or I could continue. Pllleeeaaaaasssssseeeee review. 


	2. Learning to Let Go

Learning to Let Go  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, Whoopi Goldberg and Lifetime do.  
  
Nick lay awake in bed that night thinking of Dana and all the great moments they shared together. Over and over in his mind he played their wedding day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
He was standing at the front of the church with his best man, Peter, beside him. Lu, Lana and Biddy walked down the aisle in lavender dresses and took their places, then the wedding march began to play.  
  
Dana and her father, Ezra walked through the arch way and down the aisle, she was so beautiful he could'nt take his eye's off of her. Her red hair looked as if it had a million curls in it and her strapless, ivory gown with a six foot train fit her figure perfectly.  
  
As they reached the front of the church, Ezra kissed Dana's cheek and placed her hand in Nick's. Nick suddenly snapped back into reality when he heard the cry of his son's voice. He got up and walked across the hall to Dylan's room, "What's wrong little man?"  
  
Nick picked him up out of his crib, "I think you're hungry, lets go get you some formula". Nick grabbed a blanket out of the crib and walked out into the kitchen, Dylan was still slightly crying as Nick took the bottle out of the fridge and placed it in the bottle warmer. While it heated Nick rock Dylan back and forth calming him so Jordan would'nt wake up.  
  
Early that morning Nick was up and getting dressed for work, when Jordan appeared in the bathroom in his footy pajama's. Nick straightened his tie and looked down at him, "Isn't it a little early for you to be up, son?"  
  
Jordan rubbed his eye's, "I wanna see Mommy".  
  
Nick picked him up and carried him back to his room, "I have to go to work for a while and when I get back we'll go see her".  
  
Jordan's eyes were shut and he drifted back asleep with Nick's assuring words.  
  
Rittenhouse hospital was slow that day, Nick walked down the hall to the lounge and laid down on the sofa, he quickly drifted off to sleep.  
  
~~Dream/Flashback~~  
  
"Nick, Nick", Dana called as she came running down the hallway of the clinic.  
  
"Dana, what's wrong?" Nick asked concerned, she handed him the paper.  
  
"I'm seven weeks pregnant".  
  
Nick smiled, he could hardly believe that she had gotten pregnant so quickly, he pulled her closer and passionately kissed her.  
  
His dream flashed forward to Jordan's birth.  
  
Dana was laying in the hospital bed, she had been in labor for 15 hours, she was screaming that she could'nt take the pain, "It really hurts."  
  
Nick pushed her hair away from her face, "Dana this is what you wanted, a natural child birth, just breathe."  
  
Dana took a few deep breaths and spoke softer, "That worked, I feel better".  
  
She took Nick's hand in her's and then another contraction hit, "I want and epidural, get me an epidural."  
  
Nick agreed with her, half scared not to, he left the room and a few minutes later he appeared with an anesthesiologist, who told her that it was too late to have one.  
  
A few hours later, Dana was dilated to ten centimeters, Lu came in, out on gloves and grabbed the black stool, "Okay, Dana, are you ready?"  
  
An exhausted Dana nodded and took her husband's hand, "I'm sorry."  
  
Nick was confused, "Sorry for what?"  
  
Dana took a deep breath, "For all the screaming and name calling I'll be directing towards you".  
  
Nick smiled and look down at Lu, "Ready?" she nodded, "Okay Dana, push". After ten minutes of screaming, huffing and puffing, Lu laid the baby on Dana's stomach.  
  
Dana ran her hand over his hair, "I've waited my whole life for this moment".  
  
They spent some time alone with their son and then Nick took him out into the waiting area, where friends and family where gathered, "I'd like you all to meet, Jordan Nicholas Biancavilla"  
  
~~End of Flashback~~  
  
Nick was awaken by the sound of his pager, he got up and ran down the hall to the ER.  
  
When Nick arrived home that evening he was ready to take Jordan, to see his mother. "Daddy, Daddy, I ready".  
  
Jordan came running out of his room and Nick picked him up, "Me too", he walked into the kitchen where Crystal was feeding Dylan, "I'm going to take Jordan to see his Mom, I won't be gone long".  
  
She looked up. "Take your time, Dr. B, I'm in no hurry".  
  
Nick parked his car and sat there a few minutes trying to gather his thoughts but, the image of Dana dying filled his mind.  
  
~~Flashback~~  
  
Dana was being wheeled into the operating room, she knew there was something wrong when she first went into labor. They had to take the baby right away or wait and deliver a dead one.  
  
The doctors told Nick he had to make a quick decision, to save the baby or his wife. Nick couldn't believe this was actually happening. Dana weakly responded, "Save the baby, the baby comes first".  
  
Nick immediately went to her side, "No everything's going to be alright, you're going to be fine."  
  
Dana had tears streaming down her face, "I'm sorry, Nick".  
  
He started to cry, "Everything's okay". He still refused to believe what was happening. The doctor held up a baby boy and then handed him to Dana, through her tears, she smiled and Nick looked relieved, "He's beautiful".  
  
They had two peaceful minutes with their son before Dana weakly said, "I love you, take care of our son's". She gasped a few times and her heart rate flat-lined, Nick stood there holding his son while the doctors and nurses frantically worked on their fellow colleague.  
  
They shocked her once, nothing, twice, still nothing and the third time, nothing, it was over, she was gone, dead and he was left to raise their children alone.  
  
Nick came back from his horrible flashback, he took a deep breath and got out of his car, he opened the back door and got Jordan and a dozen red roses out, he shut the door and they began to walk through the bright green grass.  
  
They approached Dana's new home and Nick let Jordan down, the child looked around, "What's Mommy's new home say?".  
  
Nick looked down at Jordan knowing that he did'nt fully understand, "It says, Dana Lee Stowe, Daughter, Doctor, Wife and Mother, Our Angel".  
  
Nick handed Jordan the flowers and he placed them on the ground, he touched Dana's picture on the marble tombstone, while Nick was fighting back tears, "Look Daddy, it's Mommy.  
  
Nick smiled and squatted down to Jordan's level, hugging him, "Yeah, it's Mommy"  
  
The End.  
  
Please Review. Thanks. 


End file.
